


Kiss 'em!

by SoftBeatlesImagines



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Beatle!reader, One Shot, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBeatlesImagines/pseuds/SoftBeatlesImagines
Summary: You are the lively and vibrant 5th addition to the Beatles, and tonight you're performing a concert!In the middle of a love ballad, you spot an anxious young couple, and you being you, encourage them to get things on! Little do you know, your band mate John has been harboring similar, secret feelings towards you for ages. Will tonight be the night he makes a move?
Relationships: John Lennon/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Kiss 'em!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by peaxhyweasley via tumblr
> 
> I need a beatle!reader fic where one of the boys (maybe John or George) has a crush on them and they’re a lot like Harry Styles on stage so it’s always super entertaining when they start talking to the crowd. And during a show they ask this couple if they’re on a date and beatle!reader yells “kiss them you fool!” And then whoever has a crush on them kisses them? Or something similar to that and its super cute and fluffy but also very chaotic

It’s simple really.

Paul is the cute one, John is the smart one, George is the quiet one, Ringo is the happy one, and you? You’re the fun one. By now it’s a well accepted fact, and even upper management agrees. So much so, that you’re allowed a little choice of wild and colorful outfits to break away from the unofficial Beatles dress code to flaunt your vibrant personality.

Tonight you’re playing another of your countless live performances with the boys, strutting around stage with your mic, singing and dancing with all kinds of grand or silly gestures and moves. Behind you as always, John and the boys back you up, playing perfectly in sync.

You’re in the middle of a classic, “I Saw Her Standing There”, and the crowd is _loving it _as you act out nearly every line.__

____

Making your way across stage, dancing after the imaginary girl in the song, you notice a young man making shy eyes at the girl next to him. Now, normally if you thought something nasty was afoot, you’d break things up, but the way she was sneaking glances back at him told you this was actually a very _special_ opportunity.

____

You smile with a glint of mischief in your eyes at the young man, and he does a double take, almost as though he’s surprised you can see him. In a stark contrast to your performance so far, you take root on stage near the young couple and start pouring your rollicking soul into the song, giving some encouraging nods to both the guy and girl on certain verses.

____

From a little ways back, John studies you as you stand there, wondering what’s caught your attention. He loves watching you perform in your wild and entertaining ways, but even more so, he loves when you stir up a little mischief.

____

The truth is, John could go on and on about all the things he loves about you, though of course he’d never tell. No matter how much he wishes he could. It’s just… You’re _you._ He figures he doesn’t stand a chance.

____

So for now, he slowly grooves his way up beside you to get a better idea of what’s happening. When he’s close enough to see, the young man in the crowd is singing shyly along, his attention focused on his date, who is now blushing under the attention. You turn and wink at John, giving him all the clues he needs.

____

John being John, he’s never one to turn down an opportunity to stir things up. _Especially_ at your request. He turns back to the rest of the boys, strumming with gusto. He hops around a bit, nodding along to the beat with each jump, and the boys begin to match his lead.

____

Suddenly the whole concert feels alive with new energy, everyone screaming along to the song and jumping around like you and John.

____

It’s _wonderful._

____

This is the whole reason you love performing, helping people get in touch with their souls like this. Just letting loose and having fun away from the dull and drab drag of everyday life.

____

You turn to John and you both lean in to share your mic as you sing the closing few verses together.

____

John’s eyes are locked onto yours, and yours his. Your faces are mere inches away, and as John reads all the mirth and passion written in the infinity of your gorgeous eyes, he can’t help but only wish he could move in just a little. bit. more…

____

But the song ends all to soon for John’s liking as you reel back and throw your arms up in thanks to the crowd. While they cheer and get the last of their jumping and wild antics out, you check in on the young couple. They’re still simply standing there, shuffling from foot to foot and looking anxiously between one another.

____

You figure, it’s time to lend a hand.

____

“Oh, just _kiss ‘em_ already!” You laugh and shoot a hand out to motion to the couple. A spotlight comes down on them and they freeze in place. But before you know it, the whole crowd picks up on the goings on and begins a chant. The arena starts to boom with the sound of:

____

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kis-_

____

You wave your arms up in an amplifying motion and the crowd obeys before you add your voice to the choir. John licks his lips before leaning into his own mic and joining in on the fun. After him, the other three are quick to catch on and soon every soul in the arena is carrying the chant.

____

Finally, when the noise reaches a crescendo, the young man throws caution to the wind and sweeps his lady friend in a dip, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. She reaches up and returns his gesture fervently, to which you and the crowd begin to scream and cheer wildly.

____

In your excitement you turn to John, a brag at the ready in light of the result of your hard work. He sidles up beside you and you expect a joke of his own. Instead, he stands there giving you a look. Then one at the snogging couple. Then back at you.

____

You put down your mic and smirk, quite proud of yourself, “Not bad, eh-?”

____

Before you can finish John mimics the young man below and pulls you close, nearly knocking the wind out of you, before planting a messy kiss to your lips.

____

As quickly as the crowd’s uproar for the couple started, it stops. A hush falls and the arena is deadly silent as John pulls away too fast. You didn’t even have a chance to close your eyes and enjoy the moment.

____

You take a hair of a second to think. You’ve been interested in John for so long, but… Well, he’s _John._ You figured you never had a chance. And yet, here you are. And here is he, looking at you longingly, desperate for _some_ sort of answer.

____

You look out over the silent crowd then make up your mind.

____

Finally, in a way that only you would, you turn back to John, waggle your eyebrows, and give that old mischievous smirk he loves so much before pulling him in by his tie for a proper kiss.

____

And the crowd… goes… _Wild._

____


End file.
